Kiss me slowly
by Belasi
Summary: A one-shot with Mika and unnamed OCs. Having a relationship with a mortal human is not always easy for an immortal vampire.


Hi! For your information this one-shot takes place in a modern alternative universe, but Mika still is a vampire. I wrote this inspired by the song "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

"Hey. I'm home." A blond man entered a dimly lit apartment and called out to his love. Mika felt how the strain of the last hours left his body. In here he didn't have to pretend to be a normal human. In here was the only person who accepted him like he was. This was his home.

She was standing on the balcony clad in a thin dress that was barely able to hold off the cold brought by the wind and night. She was looking at the setting sun and its red beams transformed her hair into brilliant bronze. The vampire took his shoes off and walked towards her. Then he embraced her tightly to share his body's heat and as a simple gesture of pure love.  
"Have you been waiting long, honey?" He mumbled into her hair. Judging by the scent she must have already washed it. Once he had told her that he loved her shampoos scent and since then she only bought this one brand and scent.  
"Not really."  
"Ah. Good." He brushed her hair over her left shoulder and covered her neck with soft kisses slowly moving upwards to her jaw line. In response she turned her head so that Mika could give her a kiss on the lips. They just stood there in the light of the setting sun; lips locked, eyes closed, relishing in each other's company.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly.  
He replied: "Not at all," which was a bit of a lie since he felt how empty his stomach was. But only this moment counted for him right now. It was complete and perfect. He could drink later. "We should go in. You must be cold."  
"But it's so beautiful out here." She turned her head back at the sun. "It's exactly the same color as your eyes." She wasn't trying to flatter or compliment him. It was just a sincere statement. And it was for things like these that Mika loved this person from the bottom of his heart. No matter how bad he thought of himself; no matter how much he hated his vampire attributes; she managed to turn them into something beautiful. And when Mika said that he didn't deserve her, she would say: 'You think so just because you are a vampire? You are a person, a feeling being like all of us and like all of us you deserve some love.'  
Oh, how could he ever express how much he loved her? The vampire released her from his embrace only to gently cup her face and place his lips on hers. He deepened their kiss and she responded in kind, sneaking her hands around his neck and tangling her fingers in his blond locks.

In an empty house Mika's love pulled an ancient looking book out of a shelf.  
"So they kept it." Her eyes were brimming with tears and with a soft voice she asked: "Do you want to look at it with me?"  
They settled down on the sofa and the girl started pointing out things on the pictures.  
"That was our house before they renovated it." "That was taken when I planted my first tree." "That was on my tenth birthday when we went to the zoo."  
Sometimes she would stop and cry a bit. The Mika would gently brush her tears away. He loved looking at those pictures. They were such a sweet family and loved each other very much.  
"And that was the neighbors' son. We've played together many times when we were small. But they had to move when I was five."  
Mika felt a pang on jealousy. Of course he couldn't expect to be the first boy in her life and a childhood friend wasn't any threat to him. 'That boy had just been a good friend! There was no reason for being upset. And actually he should be glad that his love has had such a normal childhood,' he told himself. Still he couldn't help himself and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Something was wrong. The vampire could feel it. He noticed the increase in his wife's bathroom time, but now she had locked herself up in that room!  
"Darling, please open up." Mika picked up her sobbing from the other side and started franticly trying to open the door. "Please let me in! Whatever it is, I'm sure that we'll manage ... Please let me in!" He hated to be helpless.  
The door was opened so suddenly that the Vampire almost fell to the floor when stumbling in.  
"Just look at me Mika." He pretty eyes were red and swollen. He cupped her face with both his hands and started searching it for anything abnormal.  
"I am getting old." Was that her problem? Mika never wasted a thought on what was to happen when she grew older and he remained the same.  
"You look perfect to me. I like those little smile wrinkles."  
She gave a little smile. "Stop sweet talking to me."  
They hugged and little did Mika know that it troubled her very much. A few years later she left him.

Mika searched for her many years. In the end he found her in a retirement home. With her gray hair and wrinkled face she looked more than twice his age. So he introduced himself as her nephew, who came to see his favourite and most beloved aunt.  
At first she pushed him away. "I don't want you to see me! I am old and ugly. You should go and look for a young girl to love, who can love you back."

Such a stubborn woman. Why can't she understand? Mika still loved her even though the physical attraction dissipated. He hugged the woman's frail frame and whispered into her ear: "I love you for who you are and not for your body. I know that we can't be intimate like before but I still love your warmth, your gentleness, your smile, every of your little wrinkles and every white hair on your head. If I can't love you as a lover then at least let me care for you like you did for me. You saved me and now ... Just let me be with you 'till the end."

Even the sky was mourning. It was cold and the bright sun hid behind a blanket of gray clouds. On a cemetery a crowd had gathered around a grave. Most visitors were elderly people with their nurses or family members who had known the late woman.  
Mika accepted all expression of condolences with a stoic face. When he finally was alone he put a bouquet of red roses into the grave's vase and let his hand trail over the cold smooth stone.  
"Red roses for a deceased. Who was she to you?" A girl stepped up to him. She also held a bouquet but placed it at the neighboring grave.  
"She was many things to me. I don't think any words could express what she meant to me," he choked out.  
"I see." She started cleaning the grave of her family.  
Mika got lost in his thought. Should he have made her into a vampire? They could haven been together forever! What was left for him now? What was he working for? What was he living for?  
Tears rolled down the cheeks of the girl next to him. He looked at her worriedly. "Ah, I'm sorry. They have been gone for so long but it doesn't get any easier."  
"If it doesn't get any better wouldn't it be better to die?" he asked himself.  
"No! You shouldn't say such things!" The girl had overheard his soft question. "If you die she would be sad for sure!" The determinate look in her eyes clashed with her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. And it reminded Mika so much of his lost love.  
"You might be right."  
"It isn't 'might'. I am right. Do you want a cookie?"  
"I don't eat."  
"You're weird," she said in a teasing manner and the blonde's mood improved a bit. This one was a ray of sunshine in this dark world.

"I'm home." Mika entered his flat in a high skyscraper.  
"You're late darling," his wife and mother of his son scolded him.  
"I'm sorry, but my colleagues wouldn't let me leave. They just kept coming to me with their problems."  
"Daddy? Will you read this story to me tonight?" His sweet young son held a book in his hands.  
"Sure." "Yay," the kid shouted excitedly. Looking at the pair the woman suggested: "You should get going before he pulls your fingers off."  
An hour later Mika joined his wife who was looking at the moon. When he took her hand she asked him: "Do you regret it ... living on?"  
"Never. Thank you for saving me."  
"I am glad," was the last thing she said before kissing him passionately.


End file.
